The long-term objective of this research and development project is to enable the aggregation and analysis of largely untapped perinatal clinical data from a community, state, or nation with a commercially-available software platform. Such aggregation and analysis can lead to an increase in evidence-based clinical interventions that can ultimately lead to improved perinatal outcomes. The specific aims of Phase I are to systematically design, develop, and evaluate a commercial software platform that catalyzes the collection of discrete electronic perinatal data from diverse sources into a common research database, and to create tools that will allow clinicians to easily query and extract data from that database. This software platform, and particularly the database query tools designed for clinicians, will be developed by eNATAL, LLC and beta-tested at 2 pilot academic institutions and other remote sites that have previously implemented eNATAL, LLC's existing electronic prenatal care system product. Phase II of this project will expand the use of this research platform from pilot sites to regional perinatal centers, build their perinatal information technology infrastructures, and incorporate their "foreign" datasets into the research database. Large-scale collection and analysis of prenatal, intrapartum, and outcome data will then begin in order to identify prenatal risk factors and to initiate perinatal outcome studies based on risk-based interventions. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]